So Lonely
So Lonely is the 22nd episode of Season 1. Synopsis Oggy finally manages to remove the cockroaches out of his home permanently, but gradually regrets doing so, as he starts to miss them, leading to a severe tantrum. Plot First occured with Oggy doing nothing, but whistling and walking on the subway of his house. Joey appears in one corner, preventing him to be seen by Oggy, had a skateboard and places it on the approach of Oggy while unoticed. Since Oggy was looking on the corners of the ceiling, Oggy then slides on the skateboard and falls down the stairs. He then enters the kitchen, but not knowing an open door is seen, and the view appears in the back of the door, which is a bucket full of water. Oggy continuously skates until he enters the kitchen and was left splashed by the trap of Joey who placed it before the episode began, but not seen. He is hit by a shelf, plenty of things. Many of them broke, with an exception that the glass bounces over his head, and a tape, which is heavier than the glass. The tape plays the voice of the cockroaches' laugh. Oggy overhears the tape, and stops the play. He trashes it, but after opening it, an intense explosion blows up and gets Oggy's back side of the face drifted upwards, but still his head is blown up. He then trashes the tape. Joey appears in the top shelf, whistling for Oggy, and Oggy overhears it. Joey points on his side, which is Dee Dee and his ready to fall down Oggy's golden pot. He then releases it, and gets Oggy shocked as he emotionaly catch the pot. He safely catches it, and the result, it get Oggy's arms stretched out, including his face. It reveals the bottom floor, which the pot then breaks up, and it was an anvil inside it. (to be added next time) Characters Major Characters *Oggy *Joey *Dee Dee *Marky Trivia/Errors *In most episodes, the cockroaches' bed is a can of a rectangular shaped can of sardines, but when Oggy is walking down on his sideway until he saw the cockroaches' vent, their beds are split into three. *When Oggy is placing cards on his tantrum, he flips a card, showing a picture of Marky. However, his face almost look like Joey's and his antennas either. *When Oggy thought the cockroaches are present when seeing a shadow of a pair of spoon and fork, the shadow's fork's middle thorn was missing and Oggy should know that Marky has different antennas No't Twisted Antennas so there is no use to look there. *Most of the time, Oggy doesn't concentrate on the roaches and watches T.V but the cockroaches poke their nose every time. Most of the time Oggy doesn't spend with the roaches, but he doesn't get bored at all... *This episode reveals how Oggy's life would be without the cockroaches. *At the beginning of the episode, Oggy is heard whistling the theme song of Space Goofs. Gallery AllAlone.png Bored Oggy.jpg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Neither had a happy ending Category:Episodes focusing on Oggy Category:2000 Episodes